Donkey and our heroes fight with Shrek/Shrek apologizes
Here's how Donkey and our heroes fight with Shrek and flying with Shrek goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Shrek hears a thud, and he comes out of his house Shrek: Donkey? Guys? they were building something across the swamp Percy: sarcastically Oh, hi Shrek. Shrek: What are you doing? Donkey: I would think, of all people, you would recognize a wall when you see one. Shrek: Well, yeah. But the wall's supposed to go around my swamp, not through it. Zoe Trent: It's around your half. Don't you see? That's your half, and this is our half. Shrek: Oh! Your half. Hmm. Donkey: Yes, our half. We helped rescue the princess, we did half the work, we get half the booty. Now hand me that big old rock, the one that looks like your head. Shrek moves all the twigs away, till Donkey head butts one Shrek: Back off! Donkey: No, you back off. Shrek: This is my swamp! Latios: No, this is our swamp! Shrek: Let go, guys! Donkey: You let go. Shrek: Stubborn people! Rarity: Smelly ogre. Shrek: Fine! go the stick as Donkey falls Donkey: Hey, hey, hey, come back here. We're not through with you yet. Shrek: Well, I'm through with you. Donkey: Uh-uh! You know, with you it's always, "Us, us, us!" Well, guess what! Now it's our turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! You are mean to us. You insult us and you don't appreciate anything that we do! You're always pushing us around or pushing us away. Shrek: Oh, yeah? Well, if I treated you so bad, how come you came back? Pinkie: Because that's what friends do, Shrek! They forgive each other! Shrek: Oh, yeah. You're right, Pinkie. I forgive you. Pepper Clark: Wait, you do? Shrek: Oh, yes, Pepper. I do. For stabbin' me in the back! in his bathroom and closes the door Sylveon: in annoyance Shrek, you come out of there, right now! Shrek: Go away! Brian: Alright, you know what Shrek? I had enough with this bullcrap! You're so wrapped up in layers, onion boy! Your afraid of your own feelings! And your doing the same thing to Fiona all over again! And all she ever do was like you! And who knows, maybe she might even loved you! Shrek: Love me?! She said I was ugly, a hideous creature. I heard you all talking. Donkey: She wasn't talkin' about you. She was talkin' about, uh, somebody else. Shrek: the door and comes out She wasn't talking about me? Well, then who was she talking about? Donkey: Uh-uh, no way. I ain't saying anything. You don't wanna listen to us. Right? Right? Shrek: Guys! Donkey: No! Shrek: Okay, look. I'm sorry, all right? Donkey: Hmph. Mighty Joe: Will Turner That's not good enough! Shrek: (sighs deeply) I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly ogre. Can you forgive me? and our heroes turn back to him Donkey: Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Shrek: Right. out his hand Friends? Donkey: Friends. shake on it Shrek: So, um, what did Fiona say about me? Bash: Well, if you want the answer, then you'll.... Dash: Ask Fiona herself. Ferdinand: That's right! Shrek: (gasps in realization) The wedding! We'll never make it in time! Donkey: Ha-ha-ha! Never fear, where there's a will, there's a way, and I have a way! (whistles) Shrek looks up and out from the sky flies in Dragon! Shrek: Guys?! Donkey: chuckles I guess it's just our animal magnitism. Shrek: (laughs) Aw, come here, you. (gives Donkey a nuggie) Donkey: Alright, alright. Don't get all slobbery. No one likes to kiss donkeys. Vinny: Well, let's hop on! Donkey: And hold on tight, I haven't had a chance to install the seatbeats yet. Shrek: laughs then takes to skies and flies off, flying for Duloc as Donkey laughs as a chorus plays in the background Donkey: (laughs) Whoo! Jolteon: Whoo-hoo! Glaceon: At this rate, we'll be a Duloc in no time at all! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes